Nineteen
by GhostfaceScylla
Summary: ON HOLD Ch. 7! Come in 'n see! Nineteen poppies always smell of death. Kenshin and Kaoru..........complete summary inside. R&R please guys! AACK! I had to combine 2 chapters bc of the new regulations... arghh. sullen face
1. An Interesting Article

Okay, Kenshin fans, this is just an introduction to a story…however, you can make it a whole story by reviewing it! C'mon, you know you want to!

            Here's a complete summary as promised: Kamiya Kaoru lives in Tokyo, year 2003. She is just a normal woman until her law firm picks up the case of the legendary mob boss and killer, Himura Kenshin the Battousai. But when Kaoru has to represent Battousai in court, and learn about his dangerous past, she realizes that mob life isn't anything like the movies. Romance might blossom, but between guns, swords, and the occasional revenge saga for your dead sister does anyone really have time? All your favorite characters will make an appearance: Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko, Tsubame, Yumi, Shishio, Hiko, Soujiro, and a bunch of other characters that randomly popped into my head! 

p.s. translations of Japanese at the bottom!

            Chapter 1, An Interesting Article

            A plain glass door marked the boundaries between his office and hers. Scrawled out in professional letters was her official name and title. It read. KAMIYA KAORU, ATTORNEY AT LAW. He didn't knock and didn't close the door behind him, barging in as if it was his own messy cubicle. Kaoru looked up from her mountain of papers and brought her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose.

            "Uh-uh, Saitoh, not in my office!" she said, pointing to Hajime Saitoh's cigarette dangling between his fingers.

            "I'll only be in here for a minute."

            "I don't care, it's disgusting! Put it out right this second or you can show yourself the door." So defiant, so….. annoying, he thought as he crushed the cigarette between his nails, slightly scorching himself and letting the embers fall on her crème carpet. She shuddered. "Won't you please take a seat?" she stammered between her teeth. Saitoh plopped himself down in one of her leather armchairs and threw a manila folder on to her desk.   

            "Saitoh……. I really don't have time for this."

            "Oh, I think you do, Kamiya. Just open it up"

            Curiosity got the best of her, as it always did, and she slowly pulled out the papers from the folder laying them on the table before her. Under the letterhead which read "Hajime, Kamiya, and Associates" someone had pasted a newspaper clipping from last Monday's paper. 

POLICE DETAIN MOB BOSS, TITLE ACTIONS "MENACE TO SOCIETY"

June 24th, 2003, Tokyo. Last night, police apprehended criminal offender Himura Kenshin the "Battousai" for the murders of twenty four men, one of them being Fujimaki Hikaru. Himura is one of the known leaders of the notorious Hitokiri gang, better known as the "Ken Nyoru Shi"* for their amazing skill with weaponry and their refusal to use guns to carry out their dastardly deeds. Fujimaki was a member of a rival, yet lesser, gang better known as the "Kikai Nyoru Shi"**. Hikaru was also a close cousin of Kikai Nyoru Shi gang leader, "One Hand" Fujimaki Nakazo. Both gangs resulted from the split in the Yakuza after the death of Yakuza leader Yoshio Kodamo. Police say that Kikai Nyoru Shi will face the Ken Nyoru Shi in the court of law to try to put Himura behind bars. Strangely enough, the "Kikai" have only charged Himura with a murder charge and left out the well known reputation of the Ken Nyoru Shi involvement in major opium scandals, counterfeiting conspiracies, and casino fronts. While Himura has never served time, he has been brought to court as a witness for multiple murders carried out by lesser members of his syndicate. He has also been the subject of many civil disputes, but nothing big enough to put the crime family leader out of action for good. Police say that this might be the year that "society's menace" will be taken off society's hands. 

                The article went on to talk about Himura's past and gave a very detailed description of the scene of the crime. A picture accompanied the article, of a red-haired man with strange amber eyes. He wore formal clothing and was being pushed into a cop car. Below the article was a number written in pencil. Of course Kaoru had heard of the Battousai. He had been causing national problems for as many years as she could remember. She failed to see what this had to do with her, though. Kaoru looked up at Saitoh with a quizzical expression.

            "He's out on bail, Kaoru. The trial's in three months."

            "…………..so?"

            "Guess how much the bail was?"

            "I don't have time to play games, Saitoh."

            "One million dollars… for bail!" Kaoru's mouth gaped open. "And the best part is, he needs a lawyer. He's heard of your reputation of being the best. He wants you."

In the past, Kaoru rented her services to some mob bosses in the United States for very trivial things, but nothing as big as a murder trial. 

            "But this is so high profile, Saitoh….. You're better at murders and things anyway…..why don't you take it?" Kaoru looked down at the desk.

            "Because I have too many cases as it is! Look, you just call this guy up, get his address, get in your car…….and charge him triple for every hour." Kaoru was about to say something, when Saitoh cut her off, "Don't say no, I won't hear it. Just go. My name's first on the sign and that makes me your acting boss, Kamiya." And with that, he left by the way he came, muttering something about incompetence and leaving the case profile on Kaoru's desk. She picked up the phone and dialed. 

……………………Just calling wouldn't hurt, right?

Cultural section: 

The name of Himura Kenshin's gang, Ken Nyoru Shi or剣による死 translates roughly as "Death by Sword"

The name of the rival gang, Kikai Nyoru Shi or機械による死 can translate two ways, one is "Death by the Machine," the other is "Death by Gun". I'm going with the second of these translations.

Loved it? *crosses fingers*  Hated it? *pouts* Think someone needs to do me a favor and slice off my fingers so that I can't type anymore? *contemplates situation, agrees* TELL ME!!!! If you've gotten this far, then you know you want to review…… the more reviews, the faster I type, the faster you can see then next chapter!


	2. Two Painted Ladies, a Rough Rider, and Z...

Chapter 2

The Three Painted Ladies and Zanza

Hey guys! Thank you so much to all the people that reviewed, you made my day ^_^

If you're reading this, you know you want to push the small button at the bottom of the screen that says "go", and leave me a review! Flame me if you must, just leave me something and make my day (:

You have been warned, I love ooc-ness and in my opinion it makes the fic a lot more interesting… so, be prepared for that. My intention is at the end of the fic for all the original characters to revert back to how they're seen in the anime sue to 'life shattering ideals', but until then, everything will be a bit ooc. 

OoO, and there is a cultural section at the bottom of this. 

            Three days later, Kaoru pulled her red corvette around a circular drive in front of a huge, western looking house. The sign at the gate had deemed it Swordsmen's Manor.  It was four stories tall, done in some kind of sandy stone, with a wraparound balcony to each floor. Acres and acres of lush fields and gardens surrounded the house. Kaoru could see a tennis court, some pools, and a stable in the distance. Beyond that, beautiful fields of red poppies swayed in the wind. A chauffer came to her car door and helped her out, taking her keys as he did. 

            'What am I doing here?' she thought, 'I'm going into a den of hardened criminals who will find immense pleasure in doing away with me! Maybe I just better leave….' She turned around to get back in her car only to see a glimpse of the rear bumper as the chauffer drove it to Kami-Sama knows where. 'Well, I guess that narrows down the options…...' Kaoru lifted the great brass knocker on the front door and let it clang. Shortly, the door flew open to reveal a tall man in a butler's uniform. She adjusted her pinstripe suit and spectacles as she entered the great hall.

            'Saitoh wasn't kidding when he said this guy had money.' She thought as she sat her briefcase down on the black marble floor. In front of her, a large staircase inlaid with gold led up to a great stained glass window. All around her, marble columns framed doorways leading to lavishly decorated rooms. 

            "I….. am here to see Himura Kenshin" Kaoru had found her voice a bit shaky in the company of this huge man. He did not speak, just motioned for her to follow him through a series of rooms until they were standing in front of two huge mahogany doors.

            "The boss… in there." The large man finally said as he pushed open one of the doors and shoved Kaoru inside. 

            The first thing that struck Kaoru about Battousai's office was the size. It was bigger than her entire apartment and decorated in the latest fashion. At one side there was a conference table with papers and maps scattered all about it. The other side of the room contained a grand piano and harp, assorted covered chairs, and rich tapestries hanging from the wooden walls and across the floor. A huge Venetian desk stood at one end of the room, inlaid in gold or some other precious metal.

            The second thing that stood out were three portraits hanging along three of the four walls. The first one was of a tall woman with long black hair. She was in what appeared to be a summer yukata, yellow with water lilies, relaxing by a traditional Japanese garden. Her hands were folded demurely and she stared off into the distance, bright red lips parted in a Mona Lisa smile. In her right hand, she held a pretty golden fan with glowing, well defined edges. There was a brass plaque below the portrait that read _Megumi_. 

            The center portrait was of someone much younger, no older than twenty. Her hair was tucked up under a riding helmet as she stood in full equestrian regalia. She held a plaque in her hands that read Tokyo Invitational with a blue ribbon attached. Tucked into her riding coat were strange, curved, shiny metal objects. Kaoru couldn't make out exactly what they were. The girl was smiling from ear to ear and her eyes shone brightly. Her plaque read_ Misao_.

            The last portrait was by far the most intriguing. The woman in the painting wore a formal kimono tied up in an intricate obi. Her face was done in the traditional geisha way and she sat perfectly straight, as if someone had placed a metal rod down her kimono. She was not smiling, but was not entirely frowning either, turned up slightly accented by green lipstick. All of this was not particularly interesting, her eyes was what evoked considerable interest. They looked straight ahead, empty and sad, yet filled with a great deal of what Kaoru perceived to be hate. Her jaw stuck out from her face giving her a forced appearance. In her hair were many, many curvy, sharp hairpins. Kaoru read her name slowly, "Yumi…"

            "Kamiya Kaoru?" said a voice unlike Kaoru had ever heard before. She tried to find where it was coming from, but the room appeared to be empty. Just then, a small form stood up from behind the desk. He had been so tiny amidst the finery she didn't even see him. His red hair was tied back into a low ponytail and his eyes shone violet. Kaoru remembered the newspaper. Surely, she thought, this 

little man couldn't be the legendary killer. "You are Kamiya Kaoru, de gozaru yo? Welcome, I am Himura Kenshin…..won't you take a seat?"

In another corner of the manor,

            Zanza was mad……. Beyond mad……..Zanza was so mad that he didn't know a word to express how mad he was. He threw himself out from under his Egyptian cotton sheets and put his feet in his handmade Italian slippers. Everything had been going wrong over the last few days……..The whole jail thing with Kenshin had really been wearing his nerves thin. Zanza was the Shatei Gashira for the Ken Nyoru Shi and had planned the entire operation, Operation S……. and if that stupid Kenshin hadn't gotten in the way, he wouldn't be in this fix right now. Number one rule of mob life, the boss's hands stay clean. Zanza had disregarded that rule, and it was going to cost him. 

            A form moved from under the covers on the other side of his bed. She sat up, pulling her messy hair behind her ears.

            "Sano……" she said, "Sano, where are you going?"

            "It's Zanza now, remember?" He snapped. She snatched her bathrobe from a nearby chair and shrouded her nakedness.

            "Darling, where are you…. Oh…… Still hung over, I see…" Zanza grabbed his white jacket with the "Bad" character painted on it. The woman flung her arms around him and nestled her head on his shoulder, playfully blowing in his ear. "Sleep it off, Sano. You were really drunk last night, you wild beast!" She tousled his hair playfully.

            "Cut it out!" he screamed, grabbing her hands and throwing her with such force she landed back on the bed.

            "But…" she looked slightly hurt. "We can stay in bed all day again, just the two of us!" 

            "Megumi, will you just leave me alone for a few seconds!!! Please?!" Zanza put on his pants and headed for the door that lead to the main hallway. " Shishio called. Gotta go. I suggest you get some clothes on and fix your hair or something. You look like a damn whore." Megumi seemed hurt by the last comment; she drew her robe closer around her body. She waited until Zanza slammed the door behind him before she broke out into tears.

            He heard her sobbing, Megumi was always loud enough to be heard on the other side of Japan, but he really didn't care. He was thinking about saving his own ass at this point. "On to Shishio-Sama" he mumbled, in a mocking tone as he jaunted down the hall, rubbing the tips of his fingers as he walked. 

Cultural Section:

Kami-Sama- The official religion of Japan is Shinto. This has to do with worshipping local gods of weather, crops, natural elements, and other things called Kami. When the Japanese address these Kami, they always tack on the respectful "Sama" at the end. It's kind of like the Christian saying, "Holy God" and that's what it loosely translates to (very loosely)

Yukata- a summer kimono (for definition of kimono look below) often made out of cotton or other light material and tied with a light cotton obi.

Kimono- Traditional Japanese dress. The cut is similar to that of a robe. While kimono was widely worn by women in Japan before the occupation (WWII), they are now usually used for special occasions. They tend to be VERY expensive. When wearing kimono, it is customary to have a couple of plain under kimonos and then the outer kimono tied with an obi, or long, wide, elaborately decorated belt. Obi's come in many shapes and sizes and you can wear many with one outfit. 

Uchikake- on a side note, the uchikake is the modern Japanese wedding dress. Before the occupation, the wives of the well to do and the wives of the samurai class would wear them. They are like kimonos only much heavier stitched with brocade thread and the like.

Obi's-Basically, the more intricate they are, the higher up in status you are….it's just a class thing.

Geisha- Traditional Japanese entertainer. They are _not_ prostitutes (side note: how to tell the difference? A prostitute ties her obi in the front because it's harder to take it on and off all of the time and tie it in the back. Geisha's always tie their obi's in the back.). Geisha's often wear lots of white makeup and do their hair in the traditional "split peach" way, piled up on top of their heads in two sections making it appear like the aerial view of a peach. 

Well, guys, thanks for reading! I know, much ooc-ness for Megumi, but she won't play the shrinking violet the entire fic, she just _needs_ to right now… I can feel the flames already…….

See the button at the left hand corner of your screen? At the bottom? How about you find out what happens when you click it? C'mon, please? Make my day, dear ^_^  
The more reviews, the faster I type, the faster I post, the quicker you can get to chappie 3!


	3. The Worth of a Finger

Hey again guys! Thank you sooo much to all the people who reviewed1 I love you all! Thanks to all the people who reviewed twice: Shizumu Hitome, Crystal Renee, dinkydaelf, and everyone else!

A HUGE thanx to Fanfiction Wanderer for reviewing every chapter. You rock my world *wink wink*. Btw, she has an absolutely kick ass story entitled The Thieving Seer. You guys should check it out! 

As always, reviews are appreciated ^_^

Chapter 4: The Worth of a Finger

            Shishio's office was dark and dank. Heavy curtains hung against the windows, not a ray of sunlight penetrated into his cave. It smelled of topical burn ointment and bandages, and the Saiko Komon himself sat back in a corner, eyes glowing with greed. 

            "Shishio, you must understand, I…"

            "Sit, Zanza." Shishio pointed to a foldout chair in front of him. "It would be in your best interest not to speak." And then, after a short pause, "ZANZAYOUINCREDIBLEIMBECILE!" Zanza shrank back a bit. "What…. In hell…..were you thinking? If you weren't my brother, I would have chopped off all of your fingers by now, you worthless piece of shit!" Shishio sunk back in his chair. "I've given you three days to come up with a damn good excuse for why your stellar plan fell short. Why don't you share with the class?"

            "Uh, well…… you remember the plan, don't you?" Shishio gave Zanza a blank stare. "Okay, you and Kenshin decided to export the opium to the United States and sell it for twice the value as a delicacy on the black market….. my job was to get the opium safely from the warehouse to dock 20 without interferences."

            "This much, I know. The information I'm lacking is what exactly transposed three nights ago to make our little business headline news."

            "Ahrem….uh, well, as you know, the Kikai Nyoru Shi…those bastards… have been giving us hell inside our territories, using our name and muddying it up. They've been collecting on OUR debts, Shishio!" Shishio didn't look amused. "Huh, well, the night of the shipment, Misao came to me with a piece of information. She had heard on the streets that the Kikai was gonna tip the cops, let them in on the action. Can you imagine? The Kikai working for the cops?!"

            "…….." Shishio gave an unruffled stare.

            " *cough cough* Well, I confirmed it with our spy within the gang, Soujiro." Zanza was getting worked up, "Well, did you expect me to just let them ruin all my planning, Shishio?!"

            "I specifically told you that you were to keep this entire thing quiet and blood free. I paid off the proper officers, it shouldn't have been a problem. Any shit throwing monkey could have done this, Zanza."

            "I DIDN'T SPILL BLOOD!!"

            "Well, can you explain to me how Kenshin wound up axing someone?"

            "Kenshin had to go down to the docks to pay the boat captain for his troubles… that 500 grand."

            "Yes……..?"

            "Well, I used one of the beat up black cars and turned the lights off as we approached the dock… I wasn't gonna take any chances, Shishio. I even brought Misao along."

            "…….."

            "Kenshin had the suitcase with the money, and he went to talk to the captain up on deck. Misao and I waited below with the car. Just then Misao whispered something weird to me, like 'the night has eyes, too'. I thought she was going nuts, but all of a sudden, outta nowhere, guys with red Kikai jackets started crawling out of the alleys. In a minute they had us surrounded, just me and Misao. We were held at gunpoint, Shishio! I called out for our backup, but the K's had already taken care of 'em. Then I yelled for Kenshin,  'Boss, you allright up there?'"

            "And in doing so alerted the hoods to where your boss was. Smart."

            "Anyway, one of the Kikai's ran up to the top of the deck, gun in hand. I caught sight of his face, it was Fujimaki Hikaru, and he had a pistol. He had that stupid, bastard, jerk smile on his face, as he spat through his teeth and said, 'Gimmie the money, Himura-Sama or your friends and your little opium shipment will drown tonight. Surely you are smart enough to realize that you have been beaten.'" Zanza did a fairly bad imitation of the dead man. " Kenshin was about to hand over the briefcase, when outta nowhere, Soujiro landed in between the prick and Kenshin."

            "Thoroughly blowing his cover, the cover that I have worked months to perfect!" Shishio rasped, throwing his hands up in the air and unsettling some of the maps on his desk. 

            "Then I heard a gunshot, and when I looked back to the deck, Soujiro had been shot through the shoulder. The Kikai's surrounding me and Misao started firing. That's when we lost Kenshin to Battousai. One flip of that sword, and there went Fujimaki through the air…. Serves the little prick right, if you ask me, Shishio."

            "I didn't."

            "But Shishio, the opium shipment went through…. Do you know how much yen that'll make the Family?"

            "Why don't you continue on with the rest of the story?"

            Zanza sighed. "The Battousai killed the rest of the K's there… and the police happened to be in the area. They didn't waste their one opportunity to get something good on the legendary mob boss…. and took him down to HQ. But Shishio, think about it, the Kikai slaughtered 32 of our good men down by the boatdocks…. 32 to 24! And there are no witnesses to Kenshin's crime, how are they going to prove it? You paid off the captain and he was the only one alive to see!"

            Shishio cut him off, " There are no witnesses, brother, because they are all dead! Those NUMBERS are not important. Two things are. Number one, our clan has killed an important member of another clan. Retribution will be paid, just wait. Blood will cancel blood. Number two, YOU let the bosses hands get dirty, YOU led the boss into a no-win situation and left him dangling. Solely because of your lack of planning, our boss is facing a court date, we've lost our spy within the Kikai Nyoru Shi, and now, I have to let some treacherous lawyer into our business and our records, risking our very way of life! She'll alert the whole world to the way we live! Our entire way of life is now hanging in the balance!"

            "Shishio, the lawyer isn't that big of a deal. After the case, we'll just make sure no one ever hears about her again."

            Shishio smiled a wicked smile. "Well, at least you're not a total failure, Zanza. But that's not getting you out of anything. Put your left hand on the desk."

            Zanza grimaced and firmly closed his eyes as he placed his appendage on the cold metal. Shishio brought out his long sword, and ever so slowly hacked two of Zanza's fingers off from the knuckle up. Zanza fought to hold back the tears collecting on his eye rims. Maliciously, Shishio held up the recently estranged digits for Zanza to see. "Now get out of my sight." He mouthed silently.

Well, that's all for right now, guys! Liked it? Hated it? Just want me to review your fic? TELL ME! C'mon, you know if you're reading this far down, you want to! 

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lara

AACK!

Well, with the new regulations beginning on December 13, I had to combine two chapters because this was deemed as a long "authors note"… even though it is central to the understanding of the story. Alas, is ff.net turning into big buisiness corporate America? 

Anyway, now this chapter is really long because of it and I am sorry, but there is NOTHING I can do. 

Hullo fellow Kenshin Fans! When I first started writing this fic, I forgot that everyone was not as obsessed with gangs as I am…… so I enclosed this list of definitions and other things to help you understand the story better! However, I am not going to tell you which characters are which positions in the gang….. you're just going to have to keep reading!                                  

Okay, here goes!  
  


First things first. The Japanese Mafia is called the YAKUZA. They are notorious for evil doings and causing trouble all over Japan. They are 5 TIMES bigger than that of the American Mafia (which still exists, by the way). They originate from a group of town defending warriors or samurai by the name of Machi-Yakko. Until the occupation years, Yakuza served as political watchdogs protecting the common people (mostly by illegal means, but anyway), sort of like a Japanese Robin Hood. In the 1940's and '50s, however, they put away their swords and started to use firearms, becoming a public menace rather than the underground hero.

The mob boss, the person running the entire mob, is called Oyabun, or Oyabun-Sama, which translates roughly as "honorable father"

Below the Oyabun, there are three bosses. They are (in order of authority, greatest to least)

Saiko Komon: if you've ever seen the Godfather, think Consigliere. He is the advisor to the Oyabun, and almost everything the Oyabun does, the Saiko Komon gives his opinion. He heads up a team including advocates, secretaries, advisors, and the bookkeepers. Most likely, if the Oyabun dies, he is the replacement. 

Waka Gashira: He is the clan's middle man and leader of the first regime of warriors, often referred to as wakashu, or children, to the Oyabun.

 Shatei Gashira: He is the leader of the second regime of warriors, often referred to as Kodachi, which can translate to mean siblings or brothers. These are the warriors that often carry out the dirty work that the YAKUZA is famous for. Neither class of warriors is better than the other.

Stemming off from the Children and brothers, come lesser children and lesser brothers… and so on and s fourth.

Originally I had a nice little chart for you right here in case I was super confusing. FF.net hates me and therefore wouldn't load it. So, if you're stuck, refer to my not so neat and unique outline below:

I.Oyabun

            A. Saiko Komon

                        1. Bookkeeper

                        2. Advocates

            B. Waka Gashira

                        1.Children

                                    1a. Lesser children

            C. Shatei Gashira

                        1. Brothers

                                    1a. Lesser brothers

And so on and so fourth ^_^

Little Facts that you'll need to know:

The most famous mob leader of the YAKUZA was Yoshio Kodamo, think Japanese Al Capone. 

It is a common practice in YAKUZA life that when someone has offended the Oyabun, or gone against his wishes, they cut off the tip of their fingers starting with the pinkie on the left hand and moving 

all the way to the thumb on the right hand as the seriousness of the crime progresses. You then give the severed finger to the Oyabun as a show of complete loyalty, but if you have done something particularly horrible, even this will not save you from being exterminated. 

When one faction of the YAKUZA goes against another faction of the YAKUZA and kills someone within that faction, retribution must be made. Someone of equal rank within the other YAKUZA must die. This often turns into all-out blood wars because it is very difficult to calculate a person's worth and then match it up to another person's worth.

THIS IS THE YAKUZA HONOR CODE

It's often displayed in places where YAKUZA frequent.

When you are wearing the family crest in a public place, don't do anything that might hurt the gang's reputation. Inside the gang headquarters, when you greet someone, sit in _seiza_ (seated with your legs folded under you) and be sure to tuck your thumbs in under your hands. The thumb is our most important finger because it is the last one to be cut off if we disgrace the gang too many times. Hiding your thumb is also a sign of respect to the _oyabun_ (gang leader). When you greet someone on the street, be sure that you bend your back in the shape of the character 'ku' when you bow. When you greet someone on the street, never take your eyes off him or her when you bow. Never give a person an opening to attack you. The only people you should lower your eyes to are your seniors in the gang and the _oyabun_ (boss). When you talk to your superiors never put your hands in your pockets or fold your arms in front of your body. When you decide to do something, do it immediately without any hesitation. Never be late for anything either. Not even one minute. Never compare yourself with the other gang members, try to place the blame on someone else for your mistakes, or make excuses. When you are given an errand or task to do, take full responsibility for it. Don't tell gang secrets to your family members, wife, or children. Think of everyone else as a part of your family and don't think of yourself as an individual. Don't argue or form factions within the gang. If you don't know if you can do something or not, adopt the attitude that you can. If you have a fight or dispute with someone from another gang, if that person is wrong, never back down, even if they are tougher or in a higher position than you. If there is an accident, do your best to contain it quickly and make sure it doesn't get out of hand. Never give in when you are negotiating. Don't rationalize yourself into making concessions and always act in accordance with your gut instincts. If there is a big problem, stay calm and think about what you can do personally to improve the situation. Endeavour to learn the rules, names of gang members, and practices of the gang as best you can. Avoid becoming complacent and never lose the spirit and enthusiasm that you had when you first joined the gang. 


	4. Wild Horses

Hey again Kenshin fanatics! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed from last chapter, you all really rock!

Fanfiction Wanderer

Dinkydaelf

Shimizu Hitomi

Crystal Renee

Innocence8

*does happy dance*

You all are the jelly on my sandwich! *goofy smile*  
  


Okay, on with the intro: basically, I wanted to show Aoshi differently, everywhere else I'd seen him he'd been more than sullen, more like depressed. He deserved a change, a little ooc, but I think I made it work. And yes, this _will  be an Aoshi/Misao fic…_

Cultural section at the bottom, and now on with the story!

            It was a picture of pure poetry set on angel's wings, and this was being highly modest. Both horse and rider became solidified as the latter guided the former around the corner of the arena towards a large jump. The chestnut equine shimmered in the sunlight, each muscle on his body rippling in anticipation. They approached the obstacle, the rider coaxing the horse along, ever so gently…. Perhaps too gently. Right before the combination, the horse slid to a defiant stop, sending his rider soaring through the air and into the dirty arena ground. 

                        The girl stood up, dusting off her posterior as she did so. Hell's fire crept into her eyes, and tiny wisps of hair were falling out from under her now dusty helmet. "Aoshi-Sama!" she screamed, "There is something wrong with that…. that….. ANIMAL of yours!" her index finger was extended towards the horse lounging on the other side of the jump. 

            Aoshi Shinomori opened his eyes for the first time since the whole scenario had begun. He was sitting in the bleachers directly outside the arena with an older woman in a yellow summer yukata. 

            "OH ho ho ho, Misao! This is hilarious! Do you realize that's the fourteenth time you've done that today? Or did you stop counting when you ran out of fingers?" Megumi smiled a wry and quite annoying smile.

            "You oughta try this sometime fox, I'm telling you, that thing is indigenous!"

            Aoshi rolled his eyes, the most emotion he had shown all day. "Are you trying to say _insolent, Misao? That my horse is __insolent?"_

            "Like it makes _such_ a big difference!"

            "Misao, I have been tutoring you now for 17 of your 19 years of life, and you don't know the difference between insolence and indigenous? Sometimes, I'm sure that the last seventeen years of my life could have been better spent bagging groceries at the mini mart." Megumi couldn't help but snicker as Misao's face turned bright red in a mix of sheer anger and embarrassment.

            "Can you explain to me, o almighty teacher, why it is so important that I learn to ride your insane mustang?" As Misao finished her sentence, the demon beast trotted over to her and nuzzled her neck. She flicked him away.

            "Certainly." Aoshi's stare focused on Megumi. "Megumi-San, could you go check on lunch?" Megumi put her hands on her hips, thoroughly insulted, and huffed away. "Come here, Misao." He patted the bleacher beside him and called one of the many grooms to take his horse. Misao practically launched herself over the arena fencing to seat herself down next to Aoshi. She took her helmet off, letting her raven hair blow in the wind…… hoping….. praying…… that she looked seductive. 

            Aoshi closed his eyes again in a very self important way. Misao admired him with the longing and intensity that one can only feel for a role model….or a true love.

            "Misao, I'm sure you remember the other night, down at the docks with Kenshin and Zanza?"

            "Yes, Aoshi-Sama, but I wasn't aware that fighting had anything to do with riding horses."

            Aoshi exhaled. He had been Misao's official home school tutor since her second birthday, on top of being an acting Waka Gashira for the Oyabun. He had taught her science, math, history, Japanese, English, Spanish, religion, philosophy, and most importantly, the secret arts of the Ninja.  "It has everything to do with riding horses, Misao. Can we agree that your own horse is very easy to ride?"

            "NO, we CERTAINLY cannot!" Screamed a rather offended nineteen year old. 

            "What I meant……. Was that your horse waits for you to tell him everything to do. You don't have to put any blind trust in the animal to jump fences, or to win ribbons."

            "Okay…that's not such a bad thing, Aoshi-Sama. At least it shows I can ride."

            "But riding isn't forcing the animal into submission, Misao. Neither is life. You treat your life and your horse the same way. Take _my_ horse, for instance. He is still wild, free. He still has his animal instincts. You must learn to uncover your animal instincts and mesh them with his. Only then will you be able to jump him. Do you understand how this all ties in with the night at the docks?"

            "No, not really, Aoshi-Sama."

            "If your animal instincts had been sharp, you would've sensed people around you. You would've been able to defend yourself better. Instead, you only uncovered the problem when it was too late. A ninja must be able to feel the air change colors just as the cat feels the mouse behind the wall."

            "So this is all to make me a better fighter?" 'Maybe he really does care for me.' Misao thought.

            "No, this is to make you more useful to the boss. My horse will help you do that."

            "Oh."

            'Was that disappointment in those lovely orbs of hers?' Aoshi thought to himself, as Misao turned to retrieve Aoshi's horse from the groom. 

            Megumi huffed back into the manor after being banished from the horse training arena by the ever somber Aoshi. She went straight to the main dining room, trying to find any sign of life within the quiet house. As she approached the dining quarters, she began to overhear bits of the cacophony that was taking place there. It sounded like everyone had come back from the dojo early to enjoy a good riot over lunch. She hurried in, expecting to sit next to her favorite gangster, only to find to her disdain that he, Shishio, and Kenshin's seats were empty.

            "Where's Zanza?" Megumi queried to the room. She was met with blank stares from the other three people already seen her. Yumi looked up from her meal of iceberg lettuce. 

            "What, can't survive one meal without him trying to grope your erogenous zones at the dinner table?" Yumi smiled sardonically, hoping her words bit more than they appeared to.

            "Hmph, for once, Yumi, I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Megumi took in Yumi's defeated expression "Actually, I was just wondering, considering that Zanza _and Shishio are both missing….."_

            "GREAT! Just what I need! An annoying little fox sticking her big muzzle where it doesn't belong!" and with that, Yumi picked up her salad bowl and fled towards her room, tripping over her red uchikake as she went. 

            "She's a little testy today." Said a boy with a smile big enough to blind the sun's rays. Soujiro sat nibbling on his steak as if he was as innocent as a rabbit.

            "Doesn't it hurt to smile like that all the time?" Megumi said under her breath. 

            "Hmmm?"

            "Ahrem… umm, I said, stop by my room later and I'll re-dress that shoulder bandage." 

            "Yumi's just mad because some new girl has entered her turf….Don't see why she should be so upset, the girl's a busu. Did you see her, Megumi, that lawyer?" Yahiko settled back into his chair. "Yumi's got the bigger boobs anyway, the new girl looks like a two-by-four, no ti-"

            Megumi cut him off. "Yahiko, your mouth is worse than Shishio's! Did you pick all that up from Sa- uh, Zanza?"

            Before Yahiko could answer, a girl a little younger than Yahiko entered the dining area. She wore a pretty pink summer kimono and had her hair tied back in a pink ribbon. Yahiko's entire demeanor changed. He stood up and pulled her chair out for her. Gracefully, as if she would break, she sat down and mouthed an unspoken 'thank you' at the lovesick boy.

            The Cheshire cat Soujiro spoke again, "Good afternoon, Tsubame. We were just discussing Ken-San's lawyer friend. Have you seen her yet?"

            "Yes. She's quite lovely." Her voice was so small and delicate, like a cherry blossom. Yahiko drooled a bit. Megumi was entirely disenchanted, however.

            "Oh, you kids think you know everything, don't you? A treacherous fiend has scuttled into our world and all you can think about is how cute she is? If you ask me, this girl will be the end of us."

            "No one asked you, fox. Are you going against the boss's wishes?" A deep voice resonated behind Megumi. She turned in her chair to see Zanza and Shishio. Zanza's hand had been wrapped in layers of gauze and was a bit bloody at the fingertips. Megumi knew not to speak or ask why, and they all ate the rest of their lunch in silence. 

Cultural Section:

Combination- Picture a jump. Now picture one more jump in front of it, probably about three yards apart (or more). The horse jumps in, takes one stride at a canter, and jumps back out. Also called an "in and out".

Yukata- Summer kimono crafted usually out of cotton. 

Waka Gashira- Leader of one of the divisions of warriors under the Oyabun.

Uchikake- Formal expensive kimono.

WOW! Short cultural section! Well, that's it for now guys! Read and review, K? ^_^


	5. A Swordsman's Intuition

Okay, this chapter is only…… 2 weeks late….  but…… forgive me! I mean, after all, it _is _winter break! 

I really like this chapter because of the K&K dialogue…. What do you guys think? 

There is no cultural section because you shouldn't need it, there's nothing for me to yammer about! ^_^

Reviews, as always are welcome and appreciated…. C'mon Gimmie an x-mas present and review this!  
And as always, thanks to: Fanfiction Wanderer, dinkydaelf, Crystal Renee, Shimizu Hitomi, and Innocence8. You all rock my world and have a happy holiday season!  
  


~On with the story!

Chapter 5, A Swordsman's Intuition

            Himura Kenshin had crossed his office to a small bar area. "Can I offer you a drink, Miss Kamia?"

            "I don't drink." She said curtly.

            "Good, neither do I. We'll get along just fine. Won't you sit down?" he pulled out a chair for her. "Oh… and Miss Kamiya, why don't you give me the gun?" He held out his hand to her, palm up, and showed her a friendly, indecipherable smile.

            A look of shock crossed her worried face. "I don't have a gun." She tried not to blink, tried not to _look _like she was lying. The truth was she had slipped her handgun that usually resided in her glove compartment into her purse. She wanted to be ready for anything the psychotic criminals might try to do to her. While she could never imagining firing one on any living thing, one must always be on one's proverbial toes. 

            Himura sat down beside her. "Now, Miss Kamiya, I'm hoping that you can equivocate a little bit better than that in the courtroom, otherwise sessha thinks we're beaten before we've begun. I don't approve of guns in my life, Miss Kamiya, and I won't tolerate them in my house. No one here has the slightest intention of hurting you and you will receive the gun again when you leave." His smile was so enchanting, like it could make everything all right in the world. She reluctantly reached into her purse, pulling out the weapon, and turned it over to Mr. Himura.

            He stood, and for a second Kaoru was afraid he was going to do something murderous. However, he only softly chuckled at her cowering form, his violet eyes dancing. "Come come, Miss Kamiya. If we're going to be working together, than you're going to have to overcome your fear of scary, small-statured red-headed men." He turned to walk back to his desk and Kaoru noticed a cross shaped scar on his cheek framed by his long red hair. It was interesting, she thought, and her mind started to wander for all the exotic and exciting ways he could have received it. 

            There was something else decidedly different about Mr. Himura. He walked with a large black ivory cane, though he did not have a limp. The handle had been crafted out of something resembling silver and fashioned to look like a miniature world with all the continents embossed in it. 

            "Miss Kamiya, please be witness to this." He held up her gun, placed it in one of his desk drawers, and locked it with a key. He then walked across the room and handed the key to her. "Now, I feel much better." He said, sitting back in the chair beside her.

            "How did you know I had it?"

            "Had what, de gozaru yo?"

            "The gun, Mr. Himura. It was in my purse the entire time."

            "Lets just call it swordsmen's intuition, shall we, Miss Kamiya?" Kaoru let out a sigh. This was going to be one long case.

            "I suppose, Miss Kamiya, that your partner has briefed you on my case, yes?"

            "Well, to be frank, Mr. Himura, not really. All I have is a newspaper clipping, and I need much more information from you and your friends if I'm to make a case in your best interest… I'm sure you understand….I'll need to tal-" 

            Kenshin delicately cut her off, the idea of such a genteel creature talking to his 'friends' made him feel slightly queasy. "Well, before sessha reveals any exact details, sessha needs to know that you're serious about working with me."

            "Mr. Himura, I am serious about all my cases!"

            "That's just what I mean… there are to be no other cases. You are to dedicate yourself to my case alone. Miss Kamiya, some of the things that you will hear in this house cannot leave this house. If you choose to represent me, I would have to ask you to live here in Swordsman's Manor, in the guest cottage of course. But, you would know that you would be under twenty four hour video surveillance. I cannot risk anything in my position, it is not my life I am worried about so much as the lives of the other people who live here. So what do you think, de gozaru yo?" He spoke candidly and from behind guarded purple eyes, drawn like a curtain intent on keeping Kaoru out.

            "I think you better give me my gun and I'll be on my way." Kaoru said, handing back the key to Kenshin and gathering her things together.

            "You would be heavily compensated for all your efforts." It was a last ditch bribe effort. 

            "…….how heavily compensated?" and the bribe was working.

            "Oh, it's quite negotiable, and I would have to check with my financial advisors, but nothing less than say….. 500 thousand."

            "Yen?"

            "No, Miss Kamiya, American dollars."

            It was too good of an offer, a once in a lifetime opportunity, minimal work for maximum rewards. Kaoru couldn't say no.

            She held out her slender hand. "Mr. Himura, I would be honored to represent you."

            "Charmed as well, I'm sure. Now, if you'll just write your address on this piece of paper, I will send people to bring all your things to the guest cottage." He grabbed her arm in a firm shake. 

And that is how Kamiya Kaoru began the most amazing, rewarding, thrilling, experience of her life with Hitokiri Battousai.

This chapter is done! Please review and you'll see where the next chapter takes you! I think we'll have more Soujiro… yes…. More Soujiro, but you must review! 

You know what really annoys me? Having to type "sessha" three thousand times. If anyone has an idea to get around this, input would be appreciated. Tnks!

Oh, and if you get bored, my dears, go read another story I started entitled, "_Thine__ Own Dischordia". It's just one chapter right now, but it's pretty interesting… hehe_


	6. Slice the Darkness

Okay, if you haven't caught on yet, the first 5 chapters take place the first few days that Kenshin meets Kaoru. This one take place about a week or so after they've met, so they know each other a little better.

I wanna give a huge thanks to all of those that reviewed! My fingers type because of you ;)

Okay, so this is a little short… but I have a question:

Do you want longer chapters…or is this length okay? Just fill me in, and as always, reviews and flames alike are welcome ^_^

Well, on with the story!

            He sat on top of his desk, his hands and his cane resting across his legs. His lovely violet eyes stared down at the corrupt appendages, the hands that killed so many. He was lost in his own world of thought today.

            "Mr. Himura…?"

            "………………"

            "Mr. Himura….?"

            "………………"

            "MR. HIMURA!?"

            "………………."

            "……..Ken-san?"

            "Hai, Miss Kamiya."

            Kaoru rolled her eyes, this man was entirely too impossible. She adjusted her black spectacles, as she often did when she was tired or embarrassed. She was both now. Pulling back one of the heavy curtains that framed the windows in Kenshin's office, she watched the moon rise above the dark summer storm clouds.

            "Mr. Himura," She began defiantly, he frowned at the formality. "It's getting really, really late…. And you still haven't told me anything worthwhile. You haven't even told me what happened the night of your incarceration….. are you planning to?"

            Kenshin smiled one of those inscrutable smiles, "Hai, if sessha is forced to, Miss Kamiya. Sessha was just trying to protect you a bit."

            "Protect ME? From what?" Now Kaoru was interested. She pulled one of the heavy chairs over towards Kenshin's desk and sat down a few feet away, legal pad and pen in hand. Like an expectant child on Christmas, her eyes grew wide and hungry. 

            "Miss Kamiya, sessha has seen a lot….. a lot of terrible, horrible things. And, you haven't. But if you say it is a necessity for sessha to te-"

            "Yep, Mr. Himura, it's kind of a necessity to know the story if I'm going to make a case." She cut him off. She was sick and tired of his sessha-ing her everywhere. HE was the one with the nice, luxurious house, room for horses, and Olympic size pool. How could HE be unworthy of anything? "And for your information, I'm a lot more experienced than I looked."

            Kenshin chuckled at this. How could this rose in a two piece suit know anything about life on the streets? About the brutality that goes on between one gang and another? "I just don't want what I am about to say to affect your opinion of me."

            "Mr. Himura, our relationship is strictly platonic!" She said haughtily. If she hadn't of known any better, she would have said that he grimaced at that statement. 

            "Well then, set aside the pad and pencil, it's a little daunting. Let sessha just tell you the story first, you can get all the details later, de gozaru yo."

            She did so reluctantly and settled back into her chair. Presently, his eyes glassed over, as if he had teleported elsewhere, and a voice like the flames from the fireplace began to crackle and weave a story.

*********************Kenshin's Flashback, Kenshin's POV********************

            The night air was still and unwavering, yet it held the potentiality to suddenly spring forward with danger. It sucked the life out of everything that moved, and I could feel it weighing on me as I made my way into the black car. My Shatei Gashira[１], Zanza, and one of my female bodyguards, Misao, drove me down to the docks. I had some business to take care of down there, with an old friend of the family.

            The car slowly pulled to a stop outside a large ship with huge, white unfurling sails. Walking up the ramp to the ships deck, I met my old friend, Captain Kato Atasuke. 

            "Oyabun, It has been many starless nights since I have last chanced to see you." He clutched my hand and bowed down, kissing it as he did.

            I could feel my eyes turn amber and my ego swell, "Faithful servant Atasuke, Rise in the presence of your Oyabun. You are truly a friend. Take this briefcase as a token of our esteem at your surprise visit." I held out the suitcase full of unmarked American bills, whispering in his ear as I did, "Make sure you take care of the officers in the American port. I'll wire ahead and one of ours will be there to meet you. Why don-" I stopped in mid sentence. The air that had grown so heavy suddenly changed into a swirling inferno of lights and noises. Someone rustled one of the sails. Their negative ki was deadly. I couldn't alert the others, so I continued taking. "don't you get on your way. When you return we will celebrate at Swordsman's Manor." I heard Misao whisper,

            "The night has eyes, too." Three minutes too late, Makimachi-dono, I thought. I knew he was standing behind me before he had descended onto the decks. There were twenty four of them, I felt, including the one on behind me holding a machine gun against my custom Italian suit. 

            "Kikai Nyoru Shi, there is no honor in a machine that fights for you. There is no honor in an occupation where you merely take what others have worked hard to develop into a flowering business." Then I felt them, our sentries, all thirty-two of them. Their blood was spilling out on the hardened ground and wooden planks around us. "There is no HONOR in killing solely for the sake of killing." I heard Makimachi Misao let out a small whimper below. She sounded so helpless; nothing like the fiery nineteen year old that usually accompanied me on my missions. Zanza's ki was unrecognizable… I hoped he was still alive. "What do you want, Fujimaki?" the wiry man, cousin to the Oyabun of the Kikai Nyoru Shi, spit in my general direction.

            "Battousai, there is no honor in a buisiness that kills the future. There is no honor left in the world, but if there was, it would certainly not be found in a base opium dealer." He smiled a wretched, sardonic smile. "Gimmie the money, Himura-Sama or your friends and your little opium shipment will drown tonight. Surely you are smart enough to realize that you have been beaten." I was so relieved, all the Kikai's wanted was the 500, 000 in the briefcase. It wasn't worth risking Misao and Zanza's life over. I held the briefcase out to him, and unfortunately felt another change.

            This one wasn't like the fiery change I had experienced with Fujimaki. This was cold, for lack of emotion… like a deep quiet before an immanent storm. It came from the sky, from one of the parapets on top of the ship. Only one person could send that type of shiver down my spine. Heavens Sword, Seta Soujiro, fluttered in between me, the briefcase, and Fujimaki. 

            He smiled, not that he does much of anything else, and Fujimaki looked thoroughly confused. "Fujimaki Hikaru, did you actually think that I am stupid enough to betray my own Oyabun? I am afraid that you are the one who will sleep amidst fish tonight." With that, the Tenken pulled out his kikuichimonji-norimune, preparing himself for battle. His eyes glinted with a hint of the taste and slice, the smell of blood. I could feel his hunger for it. "Let us finish this, shall we?"

            I had never seen a warrior betray his true warrior spirit until that night. The living 

sin weighed heavily on the soul of Fujimaki as he brought the machine gun to his shoulder. Soujiro shot forward, four steps short of the shakuchi, his sword poised and ravenous. Fujimaki fired, a cowardly bullet dove through the air, and connected with the Tenken's body. The force sent him flying backward across the ship, landing contorted in a pile that was once something great and powerful. He smiled at me.

            "Oyabun, it is just the shoulder, but… detrimental to my ability to fight for you tonight. I have failed you Oyabun-Sama… please, this res..." His head smacked the deck of the ship as he lost consciousness.

            My blood and bones grew hot, intensely molding together like a sheet of impenetrable iron. No one fights a man who only has a sword with something as despicable as a gun. My already heated eyes turned dark and fiery, and the crimson in my veins boiled into my brain, causing me to feel invincible and flighty at the same time. Furthermore, no one touches my warrior and lives to tell his murderous friends the tale. For the honor of Soujiro, for the honor of myself, and most importantly, for the honor of my regime that _is my way of life, I unsheathed my sakabatou and let it glimmer in the unprejudiced moonlight _

  


* * *

[１] One step under the Oyabun and the leader of the regime of brothers. 

Well, R&R, guys, and that will get you the next chapter! Flame me if you wanna, just tell me how it was. Till next time!

lara-chan


	7. Umbrella Crush

Hey, minna! Sorry it's been forever and a day since I updated this story…. But it's updated now! Yay! Thankies for all the reviews, I appreciate them greatly:  
dinkydaelf: hahaha, you crack me up! Thanks for the continued support (: hope you like this chapter!  
fanfiction wanderer: aww thaks, I think you write awesomely too! Like an OVA, that you are! Hehe, and WRITE MORE SOON ON YOUR STORY, NOW!!! ^_^  
ShadowAssassin13: well, thankies! Hope you stick with me through this!

Crystal Renee: My amazing fellow authoress, thanks for the positive review as always. They mean a lot!  
  


Thanks again, everybody!

On with the story!

Chapter 7: Umbrella Crush

            My sakabatou was hungry for vengeance. It felt untorn flesh so near, and shook with the desire to slash the culprit apart. It had been so long, ten years, since it had smelt blood, drank the water of life. It…. And I….were both excited and waiting in anticipation. My former self had drowned in anger, and melted into Battousai. A cold voice escaped my throat.            

            "Fujimaki, let me decide the honor in this match." He fired on me, bullets raining down on my soul, only fueling my chaos. My god-like speed carried me through the leaden shells, unharmed, unscathed. I stood, mere inches away from Fujimaki's vitals. "Hiten Mitserugi Ryu Tsui Sen!" I jumped up in the air, ten feet above my opponent. My sword came crashing down upon his head, cutting him directly in two. He fell, slain, on the ship deck in a puddle of his own self. "Remember this feeling in hell." I mouthed. "And remember the face of the one who is greater than you, Hitokiri Battousai."

            I was no longer a human, but an angry, rabid animal covered in the scent and sin of blood. The rest of the Kikai Nyoru Shi watched me from below the ship, petrified at the idea of their fallen leader. They would not be so still for long. I jumped down onto the docks, leaving Soujiro and the fallen man above me. The heart of the sword overwhelmed me. It sucked my life from my hands, and made its actions my own. Ravenously, it swung left and right, performing complicated attacks that the world had not seen in ten years. Crimson rivers ran over the wood and into the ocean, to mingle among the sea and salt for all eternity. Kenshin called to the angels of mercy, and the angels of death answered Battousai. 

            Then, in my fury and ecstasy, the world turned ebony. 

            My purple eyes opened slowly, only to find myself in a police station, surrounded by federal agents in cheap blue suits. 

**************************end of Kenshin's Flashback***********************

Back to 3rd person point of view:

            Kenshin leaned back, thoroughly exhausted, after recounting the nightmare that was his life. He closed his eyes for a time, until he felt a wavering ki upon him. Fear rang out in her voice, and her gentle doe eyes were guarded and afraid. 

            "Ggggood night, Mr. Himura."

            "Miss Kamiya, I did not mean to scare you."

            "I'm not scared. I just thought….. you have such a gentle soul. I thought you were framed."

            "I'm sorry."

            "Me too." And she was, deeply and truly, sorry. But she could not stay in the same room with this man any longer. He was too strange, too foreign. Possibly, things would be clearer in the morning. Maybe her conscience would quiet itself over time. 

            But it did not silence. In fact, it grew louder until it was screaming inside her head. She had to get out of that house, the dead walked its halls, and the bad karma was stifling. It was raining as she packed her bags and made her way down one of the corridors. She pulled her bathrobe tighter around her, whishing she had taken time to get dressed. Thunder and lightning streaked the sky in flashes of momentary bliss, then retreated into the heavens, exhausting all the energy they had within a few brief seconds. Something ominous was in the air as she reached for the doorknob that led to the parking lot. A hand lunged out of the shadows and knocked her hand away.

            The man was unlike any man she had ever seen before. He was so tall and big, with his hair a mess about his head. He wore a white jacket and red bandanna, and his left hand was heavily bandaged.

            "I don't think you should do that, little missy."

            "Who are you?" Kaoru whispered in a small shaky voice.

            "I'll be your nightmare if you don't turn around and go back to your room. You're not allowed to leave. You no longer have the virgin ears, they will bleed soon." He grasped her wrist and twisted it, almost to the breaking point. She let out a small, terrified shriek, recounting the death threat in her head.

            "Zanza, let her go." The voice sounded like heavenly bells to Kaoru's ears. Violet eyes pierced the darkness and burnt through Kaoru's soul.

            "But Kenshin, if we-" 

           "It would be in your best interest to release her." Kenshin tapped the ground with his black ivory cane as he said this. Zanza's eyes grew wide, from fear of that motion. He flung Kaoru's wrist down and retreated into the darkness sullenly.

            "Did he hurt you, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin said as he took Kaoru's tiny wrist into his calloused fingers. She pulled away at his touch. He gave out a long, tired sigh. "One minute, Miss Kamiya, I'll walk you to your car. Let me just get my umbrella." The thunder cracked overhead for an answer. Kaoru should have run, she knew, but her feet were frozen in one spot. 

            The red haired killer came back shortly with a small umbrella and flung open the door to the parking lot. He opened up it and held it only over Kaoru, shielding her person and things while getting himself hopelessly drenched. They walked in silence to her car and Kaoru popped the trunk, piling all her necessities in. She spoke for the first time since the hallway incident. 

            "I'll expect the rest of my things to be back at my apartment within the week."

            "Certainly, Miss Kamiya…. However, may sessha ask you a question?"

            "No."

            "Very well." He said, and handed her a brightly colored scarf with a small lumpy thing wrapped up in it. She took it into her own hands.

            "What's this?" it was so heavy, heavier than she expected.

            "Your gun, Miss Kamiya. I told you that you would receive it when you left."

            Kaoru gave him a puzzled expression. "So you're just going to let me waltz out of here, with all that I know about you?"

            "Yes, Miss Kamiya."

            "……..fine. What did you want to ask me, Himura?"

            "Why are you leaving?" his eyes were so clueless… he really had no idea.

            "Because…because I don't understand you, Himura Kenshin. I don't understand your way of life, how you can be such a kind person one minute and a murderer the next. It scares me that you don't remember….. it's like you could snap at any time."

            "I've really shaken you up, haven't I, Miss Kamiya?"

            The thunder clapped far away in the distance, but Kaoru jumped all the same. She nodded.       

            "I'm sorry. I never meant to frighten you. I don't really understand either. It's so hard to explain, Miss Kamiya, but my heart is not stone as you think it is. I promise on my life that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you." He brushed away a stray raindrop, or possibly a tear, that was making its way down her cheek. She stared into his eyes, full of genuine pain. They were so sincere, so honest, so true. 

           "I believe you." Kaoru whispered, casting her eyes down to the muddy ground. "And I'll try… try to understand you. I want to represent you because….because a man like you doesn't deserve to go to jail. You wouldn't last a day behind bars, Mr. Himura." He smiled. 

            "Come, Miss Kamiya. Shall we go back inside?" his hair was matted to his head, soaked with rainwater. She nodded. Slowly, he took her arm and led her back to the house, the umbrella shielding Kaoru and Kaoru alone.

            Kenshin knew he would be sick in the morning, drenched as he was.

            But strangely, he did not care.

Well, minna, how'd you like it?

Tell me! Reviews and flames alike are much appreciated!  
'till next time,

lara-chan


End file.
